Lily
Lily is a fluffy sky blue, lavender, and yogurt yellow coloured pygmy squirrel. Lily has a curled squrriel tail like Nutty's but it's slightly more uncurled. Like Russell, Lily is one-eyed and has quite poor eyesight. Her left eye was impaled by Mime's antlers and a ruby was lodged in the hollow area, giving Lily a "diamond vision eye". Lily has a close friendship with Mime. She is mostly seen with him and she is self-proclaimed to be his "mimer apprentice", though Lily is terrible at the miming arts. Because of Lily's ambition to become a mime, instead of having a completely empty house like Mime does, she lives in a clear spot of a forest where she pretends it's a house. Most of Lily's deaths involve her being gruesomely crushed or having her flesh torn off, like Giggles and Petunia who have overly gruesome fates. Lily seems to have a nasty shrimp allergy. When she found out about her shrimp allergy, she got back to eating peanuts. She mostly steals peanut bags from Mime when she is hungry. Lily is also obsessed with sweet tastes that she likes to call "nectar". She isn't obsessed with candy as much as Nutty is. Lily dislikes gross-looking food that looks like organs and such. Lily may be a cannibal, though she hates the sight of dead things and blood. Although Lily is a mime trainee, she is very interested in literature and is obsessed with writing stories. Lily is also a grammar freak, as seeing any sentence that has misspelled words or incorrect grammar will cause Lily to panic, slightly referencing Petunia's obsessive compulsive disorder. Lily is known to be good friends with Mime, Russell, Flaky, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, and Lammy. When Lily isn't with Mime, she is often seen tagging around with Flaky and Lammy, who all together seem to have lots in common. Lily has been rumored to be a former vocalist, which makes her the second character to be known to do the singing, the other being Toothy. Lily may also have a crush on Mime, making her the fourth (debatably) character to be in love with him, the others being Giggles, Petunia, and Ribbons. Lily cannot swim because of her large tail; it soaks in water like a sponge and it drags her from the surface, making her a terrible swimmer. Lily's voice seems to sound very much like Flaky and Cub's voice. She is mostly screaming or giggling. She sometimes seems to mimic the voice of other characters (e.g. When she mimics Lumpy's voice, she does a low pitch, when mimicing Russell she usually adds "yarr!" to her speeches). Lily has no problems like Flippy's flip-outs or Nutty's hyperactiveness. Lily's grammar obsession relates to Petunia's so it may count as a problem. Like Russell and Petunia, Lily is known to go mad at dangerous times or at points where something is not going her way and is off the edge. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Purple Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Flur-Child's Characters Category:Rodents